


Up and Down

by reinadefuego



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Jackie won't ever admit to it but the elevator at NCIS is used for more than just transport.Written for challenge 541 - "elevator" at femslash100.





	Up and Down

There was one advantage to being involved with a colleague and working in the Navy Yard: the elevator. With its built-in kill switch, Jackie could escape the chaos for five minutes and no one would think twice.

She could be pressed against the wall with her skirt shoved up, panties down around her ankles, hot, sweaty and on the receiving end of the best orgasm she's had in six months, without being disturbed.

Regardless of fear, being in a metal box only affected her when she was conscious of being trapped, or the elevator wasn't acting right. The rest of the time, Jackie was far too busy being worshipped to care.


End file.
